


One Last Surprise.

by GraysonTaylor17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the avengers eventually!, Avengers: Endgame fix it, Avengers: Endgame spoilers!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTaylor17/pseuds/GraysonTaylor17
Summary: A fix it based off the wonderful alt. ending comic Spiderstan_ (Instagram) did.Endgame, but no one dies.





	One Last Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Before you read this, I want to send you in the direction of the artist that inspired this alt. Ending fic! The idea for how it should have ended was his, and I just wanted to go deeper into it! His art is fantastic and if you like Spiderman, you will love his art! On Instagram: @spiderstan_ and check out his linktree! @ https://linktr.ee/spiderstan_

The stillness in the air was matched only by the echo of Thanos’ snap. A desolate battlefield fell quiet at the command of the harsh metal as it crashed against itself. The heat from the various fires was felt in every one of the now still heroes.

Steve fought to stand back up, digging his shield into the ground. Carol was reeling from the hit from the power stone, and Wanda was fuming as the magic swirled around her. Thor was barely on his feet as the thunder screamed in the sky. Peter was barely conscious because of his collision with the ground. Across the battlefield, exhaustion was etched into every wound, every breath, and every step.

Peter hadn’t witnessed the first snap but he assumed that this was what it felt like to be in the vicinity. Cold and disorienting. He struggled to regain his balance, as his hearing returned to normal. He braced for the worst.

Except, nothing happened. The familiar anxiety crept up and became a pit in his stomach. He scanned the field until his eyes found Tony with defiance on his face. He raised his hand and the power of the stones began to crawl through his veins.

_Oh god._

 “Mr. Stark!”

 If he snapped, it would kill him. Panic sprouted and took hold of his body. He sprinted without further thought about the consequences. Memories of Tony flashed in his mind as he recklessly found his way through the debris.

He could feel Tony pat him on the back in his bedroom. Every word he said to him since they met. Every time they worked together in the lab, all the “good jobs” and even the time Peter called him dad on accident. How Tony hugged him after his return from Titan. Eventually, those memories were intertwined with the face of his uncle. The man that made him who he was, and influenced everything he did.

His feet slammed into the ground. _Not you. Not again._ Each thought pushed him harder, faster. _I’m not letting this happen._ His lungs burned as they tasted the ashen air, the pit in his stomach wretched tighter as he slid to reach Tony. He tried to scream but there was no oxygen to support it.

Tony snapped his fingers and the world went white.

 

***

 

When he opened his eyes all Tony saw was a mix of purple and yellow hues splashed onto the sky. Off in the distance, a shadow stretched onto the ground starting from a smaller figure. He approached slowly, unsure of the situation at hand. The environment surrounding him was not the battlefield he was just on, but that of a broken reality.

_Another Dimension? Is this what Thanos saw?_

"Everyone sees something different. And someone different.” The figure spoke but did not turn to face him.

Tony made his way up to the platform. Every step brought creak and it settled with a familiarity that this was a place he’d been before. The figure began to sit and gestured for him to do the same.

“And who is it I’m speaking to then?”

As Tony sat beside the figure, her features became more clear to him. Her face, her voice, her mannerisms. All of them he had seen grow and develop over the last five years.

“Morgan?”

“Hey, Dad.”

“How? You’re s- you’re grown?” He struggled to find words, as he tried to ask any question at all to try to make sense of his environment. 

“I was going to tell you how I forgave you for snapping. How even though I grew up without a father, it was okay because it taught me how to be a better hero. You taught me so much, without even being there. But, my reality is no longer the same as yours.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Your snap created a whole in your dimension. Creating what, on our Earth, is called the multiverse. For every timeline that branched from the original, there is now another Earth. In mine, you died and the world soldiered on as it mourned.”

“You said our realities aren’t the same? Does that mean in my reality, that I live? How is that possible? I mean, Banner barely survived-”

“Open your eyes and you will see the power within you, and the sprouts of your legacy. Goodbye, Dad.” 

Everything before him vanished as whatever reality he was in faded away. He was left in the dark but around him, he felt the familiar warmth of light. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the Avengers, in all their strength. All with the glow of the stones coursing through them, each one placing a hand on the other. As if Atlas no longer had to hold the world alone.

As the enemies fell into the wind, Tony reflected on the family he created. No matter where they had been, and what they had gone through. The bond of this family proved to be stronger than any mad titan.

 

_We’re the Avengers. We’re a family._

_Yinsen once told me I was a man who has everything and nothing. Today I think it’s not true anymore._

 

“What happened to no more surprises?” Pepper said. She placed her hand gently on his suit’s reactor.

“Friday?”

“Vitals are stable boss,” Friday responded promptly and the world’s weight left Pepper’s shoulders.

“I guess I needed to pull off one more, Pep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And I do plan to continue this story because I do have one more death to fix! Thank you again to @spiderstan_ for the wonderful comic that I based this fic on!


End file.
